


Silver Girls V/By-The-Sea VII: Popsicles!!!

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Silver Girls [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comic), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Supergirl
Genre: 1960s, Beaches, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Series, Silver Age, Slash, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda and Barbara enjoy a day at the beach despite Barbara’s grumbling over her broken wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Girls V/By-The-Sea VII: Popsicles!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: July 11, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 4, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 722  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for [Milleniumrex](milleniumrex.livejournal.com) for my [2010 Hurt/Comfort Fic Prompt Request.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/624335.html) Characters: Linda/Barbara. Prompts: Afternoon, Cast-Signing. :)  
> Why the double title? Because the story fits both series! :)  
> The _By-The-Sea series_ is an umbrella title for various DC couples enjoying time by-the-sea. The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)  
>  The _Silver Girls_ series is set in the 1960s and can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

_If everybody had an ocean_  
_Across the U.S.A._  
_Then everybody'd be surfing_  
_Like Californ-i-a_  
_You'd see 'em wearin' their baggies_  
_Huarachi sandals, too_  
_A bushy, bushy blond hairdo_  
_Surfin' U.S.A._

  


**Surfin’, U.S.A.**  
**The Beach Boys**  
**Lyrics by Brian Wilson**  
**Melody from Chuck Berry’s**  
**Sweet Little Sixteen**  
**March 4, 1963 C.E.**

Barbara grumped as she sat on the beach towel, trying to balance her cast. “It’s not fair,” she said for the third time in ten minutes.

Linda good-naturedly rolled her eyes. “You Bats are such sweet people.”

Barbara stuck her tongue out and Linda laughed.

“I want a rematch on that encounter with Riddler last week.”

“So he got in a lucky shot and you tripped, breaking your wrist. You’ll be healed before you know it.”

“Hmph.”

Linda leaned back, watching children playing in the surf. It was a beautiful, sunny day, perfect for the beach. The sun was high overhead in the early afternoon, necessitating cats-eye sunglasses for her companion, the tiny rainbow jewels sparkling in the glare. She put a pair on, too, liking the effect, and eyed her redhead, who looked magnificent in her dark-green bikini. Barbara wore her hair in pigtails, resting the cast on her knees. 

“C’mon, sweetness, you know I’ll take good care of you.” Linda rubbed her lover’s back.

“I can’t go swimming.”

“But you can tan.”

A transistor radio on the next blanket began playing _“If you’re going to San Francisco/Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair.”_

“They should play some _Beach Boys_ ,” Linda said.

“I can’t surf, either.”

Linda sighed. “You Bats sure are grumpy.”

“You Supers are too sunny.”

Linda laughed again. She was wearing a yellow bikini and proud of the way she looked. She could see Barbara taking a peek. Smiling, Linda stretched.

“Stop that,” Barbara hissed. “Are all Supers unconscionable teases?”

“I don’t know. You’ll have to ask Clark.”

Barbara groaned as Linda laughed. “Here, this cast is too white.” She rummaged around in her beach bag and produced a blue magic marker. “Let’s christen it.” She wrote with flowing script and Barbara held up her arm.

“’Keep ‘Em Flying’! What is this, World War II?”

Linda laughed again. “Be right back,” said the brunette, adjusting her wig.

& & & & & &

Barbara sighed. She knew she was being a brat, or maybe a Bat, but she hated to be out of commission. It would be weeks before she could fly again. She needed both wrists in good condition to perform the maneuvers that required delicate balancing. She loved to fly as much as Dick did. To have that taken away was almost more than she could bear.

She looked fondly at the saying scrawled on her cast. Well, she’d be back to flying soon…she hoped.

“Here you go.” 

Barbara looked up at Linda’s cheerful voice. “Popsicles!” she exclaimed with a grin.

“That’s right.” Linda handed her redhead a bright yellow popsicle. “Lemon, my lady.”

“Mmm,” Barbara sucked on the long, cylindrical frozen treat.

“You’re evil, baby.”

Barbara snickered. “Thanks, Linda. This tastes so good.” Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked harder.

Linda enjoyed her cherry Popsicle. “I’ll be heading to Cape Kennedy next week as back-up for the Apollo launch.”

“Oh, yes, after that terrible accident on the launch pad last spring, it’s a good thing to have you there.”

“I’ll see if I can get you a pass.”

“And what would a Gotham librarian be doing there?”

“Expanding her knowledge.” 

Barbara smiled. “Even a Bat with a broken wing can be useful?” 

“Sure thing. It’ll get you out of Gloomy Gotham.”

Barbara licked the lemony goodness. “I’ve always liked the color yellow.”

Linda smirked as she touched her wig, aware of the blond hair hidden underneath. “And I’ve always had a fondness for the color red.”

Barbara licked faster. “Seems like we’re a good match.”

_“Surfin’, U.S.A.”_

“Hey, _The Beach Boys!_ And, yeah, seems like we are a good match.” Linda smiled a Super smile, getting one back from Barbara. 

There were too many beachgoers for Linda to give her girl a kiss, but she put a hand on her back.

“You take it easy, Red. After we get some sun I’ll show you how to achieve lift-off.”

Barbara’s smile grew wider. Now _that_ was flying she could experience, broken wrist or not.


End file.
